


Day 3: Alternate Universe

by Rex501st



Series: WonderTrev Week [3]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, WonderTrev Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: WonderTrev Soulmate AU!





	Day 3: Alternate Universe

Diana Prince’s mark appeared a few month after she was born. The marks that everyone got resembled simple tattoos on the inside of the wrist. Diana’s was in the shape of two stylized “W’s” on top of each other. Growing up, she was constantly surrounded by stories of soulmates finding their partners based off their marks. She didn't know how or when she would find her other half but she always believed. 

Coffee was one of Diana’s favorite things of all time. It seemed logical to her to open up her own shop. Her life rolled on at a steady pace that she was comfortable with. Work was hard but it was rewarding for her to see happy customers everyday. After three years of the shop life and seeing countless of meetings of soulmates happen in front of her, Diana started to feel restless. Not once in her life had her mark glowed to signify that she was in the presence of her mate. Most of all of her friends and co-workers had met their soulmates and she could see the difference it makes in one's life. 

Diana was mad. 

It wasn't that she was upset with her friends, she was mad at herself. She wondered why she had to have such a unique mark. Why couldn't she have something simple like Artemis had? Studies weren't conclusive in saying that the difference between marks made it easier to find someone's soulmate but Diana still was disappointed. Her work brought her across numerous different people everyday and still nothing happened. 

Her phone rang on her pocket on the walk to work and she glanced at the caller ID before swiping to answer. “Hi, Mom.” 

“Hey, honey. How's everything?” 

“Ugh, it’s fine. Just business as usual.” Her tone did little to confirm that she was actually fine. 

“Diana. I know you're not feeling the best about how things have gone on. You're gonna make it, okay? One of these days your partner is gonna walk through that door and they’ll be perfect.”

Diana let out an audible sigh as she approached the shop. “Thanks. I just wish it wouldn't take so frickin long.”

“Language!”

“Sorry. I just got to the shop, gotta go mom.”

“Alright, bye princess.”

“Love you, too.”

A few days later there was a particularly hectic morning breakfast rush. Diana and Artemis had been running around nonstop for nearly a full two hours before the customer flow slowed down. Diana went over to the sink to wash her hands after cleaning up a spill as she heard the bell on the door jingle as a pair of uniformed paramedics walked through. She glanced over quickly before turning back to her hands. 

She stopped immediately. Diana stared in amazement as her mark finally appeared to glow. A steady light blue pulsed from her wrist and she was almost on the verge of tears. The first time in her life her mark meant something and she couldn't be more joyous and petrified at the same time. Coming back to herself, she hurriedly finished washing her hands and threw her sleeves back down her arms. She scanned around the shop checking to see if she could find the other glowing mark but there was nothing. Was it a false alarm? Could that even happen?

The two paramedics came up to the counter and Artemis took their orders and Diana began to make their drinks. The names on the cups were Steve and Etta. Steve was a tall guy that looked around her age with a crop of blonde hair and impossibly blue eyes. Etta seemed to be nearly a foot shorter than him but looked like she could give him the business it it was required. 

Even though she didn't know who there at the time was her mate, Diana found Steve captivating. He was wearing a sweater with the sleeves down so it was impossible to see if his mark was glowing too. She finished up making their drinks and gave them to the pair with a smile. “All set, you two!”

Steve came up and grabbed both of them from Diana, briefly brushing his fingers against hers. “Thanks! Smells great in here. I'm kinda jealous.”

“You'll just have to keep coming back then.”

“If you insist.” He gave her a mischievous smirk and headed out. 

Over the next week and a half, Diana found Steve visiting the shop nearly every day. Each time he was still wearing something with long sleeves and she was starting to lose it. Steve had to be her soulmate. He just had to. 

She needed the proof, though. 

The next time he came in there was an accident. As he was coming over to grab his drink, another customer bumped into him and spilled their drink all over over him. They left after apologizing profusely and Steve stood there with a iced latte-soaked sweater. 

“Steve! Are you alright!?” Diana came out from behind the counter offering him a towel to try and dry off. 

“Yeah, I'm okay. I have a jacket in the truck I can switch into.” Steve started to pull off the sweater he was wearing as Diana’s eyes instantly widened. 

Was this it? The one moment she had been waiting for for so long?

There it was. A glowing blue mark on Steve’s wrist. Two “W’s” stacked up on top of each other. 

Diana’s heart jumped. It was him. This bright spot in a dark place. Her soulmate stood right in front of her. 

“Diana… Everything okay?” 

“S-s-steve…” She pointed to his mark and pulled up her sleeve to show him hers. 

He was dumb-struck. “Oh my god.” He ran a hand through his hair opening and closing his mouth looking like he was trying to force words to fly out. 

“I can't believe it.” 

Steve managed to somewhat compose himself. “I honestly had no idea. How long have you known?”

“The first day you walked in I noticed I was glowing but I wasn't sure it was because of you. Then you kept coming in and I knew it had to be.” 

“Wow. I don't even know what to say.” Diana couldn't stop smiling at him. “Um, how about dinner tonight?”

“Sounds wonderful.” 

Steve leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Pick you up here at Eight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day three for WonderTrev Week!
> 
> thanks to my friend [tspofnutmeg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tspofnutmeg/pseuds/tspofnutmeg) for the idea of doing Soulmate AU! 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://rex501st.tumblr.com)


End file.
